The invention relates to storage devices for storing items such as shaving razors and cartridges.
Shaving cartridges are typically sold in plastic dispensers containing a plurality of shaving cartridges in respective sections of the dispenser. Shaving razors are often sold supported on a plastic tray that can then be used to support the razor in a bathroom. Some plastic trays are designed to carry a dispenser of razor blades on the bottom side of the tray.
In one aspect, the invention features, in general, a shaving cartridge storage device including a base member having at least one storage compartment, and one or more sealed packages that are each located in a respective storage compartment. Each sealed package contains a shaving cartridge including a plastic housing and a plurality of blades.
In some other aspects, the invention features, in general, a sealed package storage device including a base member having at least one storage compartment, and one or more sealed packages that are each located in a respective storage compartment and contain a respective stored unit therein. Each compartment provides a retention force to retain a respective package within the compartment. In some aspects the compartment has opposed members to provide the retention force to opposite sides of a package. In some other aspects each package has an opening that has been sealed with a peelable film at a sealing surface surrounding the opening. The film is peelable from the sealing surface upon the application of a peeling force that is greater than the retention force that holds the sealed package in the storage device compartment.
Preferred embodiments of the invention may include one or more of the following features. In preferred embodiments, the base member of the storage device can carry a surface-mounting structure, for a horizontal surface or a wall, such as double-sided adhesive tape, suction cups, or openings in the base member for receiving transverse mounting members attached to a wall. The base member is formed of plastic and has a side wall that extends around its periphery. The base member has dividers formed therein to provide a plurality of compartments along with the side wall. The dividers each have a flat portion at a free end of the divider, the flat portion receiving a lip that extends from one side of the package retained in the compartment. The dividers each also have a ridge that is formed between the base and the free end for receiving a narrow edge portion of the package. The dividers extend only part way from the side wall at one side of the base member to the side wall at the other side to provide a region for gripping an exposed portion of the lip of the package. The dividers have opposed members for retaining the packages. One of the opposed members has a sharp portion that engages the package. One of the opposed members can have spring flexure. The dividers have drainage openings, and the side wall has a drainage opening at the bottom of the base member. The base member has projections between the dividers to position the packages.
In another aspect, the invention features, in general, a storage device for sealed packages that includes a base member having at least one storage compartment, one or more sealed packages that are each located in a respective storage compartment, and a cover that is hingedly connected to the base member.
In another aspect, the invention features, in general, a storage device for a shaving razor. The storage device includes a base member having at least one storage compartment and a cover that is hingedly connected to the base member. The cover has shaving razor engagement structure on an external surface thereof.
Preferred embodiments of the invention may include one or more of the following features. In preferred embodiments, the cover of the base member is hingedly connected to the base member by a snap-fit connection. The cover has an opening that engages the bottom of a razor handle and opposed flexible wings that engage the razor head end of the handle. The cover has a raised portion that matches the contour of one side of a razor handle. The cover has a flat area to provide clearance for the cartridge attached to a handle supported on the cover. The cover is made of softer plastic than the base member. The cover has a snap-fit closure member and a finger engagement lip extending from the cover for opening the cover.
Embodiments of the invention may include one or more of the following advantages. Shaving cartridges packaged in sealed containers, to protect them from water and cleaning agents, are stored in a storage device that can be conveniently mounted on a bathroom shower wall. The sealed packages are securely retained prior to removal, and can be easily gripped at exposed corners. The sealed packages are safely removed from the storage device in normal use without risk of the peelable film being removed prematurely. The shaving razor can be conveniently and securely mounted on the outside of the cover for easy removal and replacement without the need to open the cover. Drainage openings prevent water from collecting in the device.
Other advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of particular embodiments of the invention and from the claims.